


Mimesis

by TheQueenOfWinter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Theatre, Voyeurism, slightly meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfWinter/pseuds/TheQueenOfWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Catharsis, so you should probably read that first. Something Anna discovers at Kristoff's house prompts her to investigate and leads her to happiness with Elsa in an unexpected place. Elsanna. Incest/icest. Sexy times. Lesbians. Slightly meta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimesis

Like so many things, it all started with a kiss.

After the success of Olaf's pageant and their citizens' encouragement had made them realise the depth of their love for one another, Anna and Elsa were now kissing regularly in public, and of course in private.

This added that little extra something to their lives that they had been missing. The sisters' usual greetings and thanks were now all accompanied by kisses, and of course, whenever the mood inspired them, one sister would take her beloved into her arms and join their lips to their hearts' content.

To Elsa and Anna, kissing was as natural as breathing, but infinitely more pleasurable. Yet they did nothing more than kiss; both felt the desire to, but were most comfortable simply exploring this new stage in their relationship.

And Arendelle rejoiced.

After the townsfolk had witnessed the Queen and the Princess' first kiss, support for the royal sisters' relationship spread like a fever.

Nobody cared about the "morality" of their bond because nobody could deny the strength of their love. After the power of Elsa and Anna's love for each other had been proven, not only by the Great Thaw itself, but by every little act the citizens had ever observed between the sisters, people became hooked and were seized by the urge to create and show their love for Anna and Elsa's relationship.

Almost overnight, emblems declaring support for the sisters began to appear. Houses and shops displayed banners, posters and flags adorned with pictures of Elsa and Anna embracing or kissing in every street of the town.

But those were only the first. After it started, there was no stopping the production of the many interesting and adorable items that the people of Arendelle designed and created to declare their support of Elsa and Anna's love.

Of course, the two sisters were only too aware of this and were heartened by their subjects' encouragement. They adored the wonderful things that the townsfolk had produced and bought many of them themselves. Anna and Elsa each owned a little figurine of themselves kissing that they kept at their bedside and gazed at before they went to sleep, to remind them of the real goodnight kiss they had just enjoyed.

Along with physical displays of their support for Elsa and Anna, the citizens of Arendelle also expressed their passion for the sisters' relationship in fictional form. People began to publish their own stories about the sisters; the official press printed books full of tales of Elsa and Anna's love and lives together, purely innocent tales, of course.

Citizens had to turn to their own private means of distribution to publish stories of a more salacious nature. However, such stories were only known to a select group of people touched enough by the sisters' love to pursue it to its logical conclusion.

Anna had even heard of a newspaper that chronicled her relationship with Elsa and offered a way for people to exchange and discuss their ideas about the two royal sisters.

But even though she and Elsa loved all the ways that their citizens supported them, Anna preferred the plays the most. She thought they brought it all to life in a way that was almost as wonderful as really living it and Anna found it fun to watch other people's interpretations of her and Elsa's love.

Olaf's play had inspired many more, mostly enacting very cute little adventures of the sisters travelling through the kingdom, going on quests and solving problems for their citizens, usually involving Elsa's powers. It was always entertaining to see how the directors of these plays chose to represent their Queen's magical abilities, which usually involved mechanical contraptions and blocks of ice; the kingdom's ice harvesters were also benefiting from this phenomenon.

Anna and Elsa had seen many such plays together, but Anna had never come across one called "True Love's Passions" before. She picked up the ticket from Kristoff's kitchen table while she waited for her friend to return to his house from whatever he was currently doing.

Not much earlier that morning, Anna had knocked on Kristoff's door to see how he was spending the day, but after receiving no answer, she climbed over the gate of Sven's stable joined onto the side of the house and let herself in, as she often did.

Now Anna stood in Kristoff's kitchen examining the ticket she had found. It was from a show that had taken place last night and it gave the address of the theatre, along with stating that it was for a seat in the theatre's stalls. Anna turned it over to look for any more information when Kristoff unlocked the front door and entered his house.

He was carrying a bag of groceries and was not surprised when he saw Anna standing in his kitchen; Kristoff didn't mind Anna letting herself into his house while he was out. "Hi, Anna," he said, putting his bag down on the table. "Do you want to join me for breakfast? I was out last night so I only just got up..."

"Oh, no thanks. I already ate," she replied. "So, how was the show?"

Kristoff froze. "What show?"

"'True Love's Passions,'" Anna said. "There was a ticket - "

"Nope, I don't know what you're talking about!" Kristoff cut in. He looked at the table and felt a little relieved that there wasn't a ticket on there, though he couldn't remember where he had put it after he got home last night...

Anna could see Kristoff looking around, presumably for the ticket she was holding in her hand. Was Kristoff blushing? Anna thought it must be a really cute show if he wouldn't admit to seeing it. She hid the ticket behind her back.

"Because whatever you've heard about it, I  _definitely_  wouldn't go to watch a show like that," Kristoff continued, coming towards Anna. "Now, if you don't mind, Sven and I want to eat our breakfast in peace. We've got a lot to do today, so, bye." He guided her out of the door and shut it in her face.

"Wait!" Anna began, wondering what all that was about. But she decided not to pursue it, since it clearly had something to with the ticket she still held in her hand.

Kristoff sighed as soon as he had got Anna out of his house. Then he began a frantic search for the ticket, intending to dispose of it as soon as possible. He didn't want Anna, or Elsa, or anyone at all for that matter, to find out that he had been to the show. Kristoff had even worn a disguise to go and see it so nobody would recognise him, although he had seen a few people he recognised himself attending the performance, people whom Elsa and Anna also knew, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they found out...

Even so, Kristoff cursed himself for leaving the ticket lying around. He had totally forgotten where he had left it, and Anna must have seen it wherever it was. He hoped she hadn't taken it with her, he hoped Anna would forget about it and not investigate... like she usually did...

Kristoff knew his friend only too well, and investigate was exactly what Anna intended to do. She looked again at the address on the ticket and began to make her way towards the theatre.

Anna guessed that the play Kristoff had seen was a show meant for girls, probably full of cuteness and emotion and other things that Kristoff claimed he found annoying in large doses. But he obviously secretly supported the relationship between his two friends just as much as everyone else in Arendelle, even if he tried not to show it.

At the end of Liljevegen, Anna saw a tall building. It was not exactly dilapidated, but it didn't look like the most fancy of venues. It was closed, since it was still the morning and almost all theatres only staged their productions it the evening.

Anna walked up to the large mahogany doors to get a closer look at the exotic knockers and the posters that had been displayed outside to advertise the theatre's many performances. All the posters had pictures of beautiful women, exquisitely drawn, and Anna looked around until she found one for "True Love's Passions."

Its main feature was a drawing of Elsa and Anna holding hands and looking into each other's eyes; the illustration was incredibly well done, Anna thought they had got everything just right, especially that gorgeous, heavy-lidded expression she sometimes saw in Elsa's eyes.

There weren't many words obscuring the picture and it read simply: "Arendelle's Company of Lady Thespians presents: 'True Love's Passions.' Our favourite royal sisters explore True Love, 3 shows in 1! 9 PM every night" before giving the theatre's address.

Anna carefully took down the poster - there were plenty of other copies on the doors and walls of the building - and hurried off to show her sister.

Elsa was in her study sitting at her desk, reading through some documents. She looked up when her sister entered the room.

"Anna!" she exclaimed happily as Anna closed the distance between them and leaned over the desk to place a tender kiss on her lips. Anna pulled away, before pausing to brush a couple of loose strands of hair from Elsa's forehead, gazing fondly at her, then held out the poster for her to see.

"I found a new show for us to watch!" Anna said, excitedly waiting for Elsa's reaction.

Elsa's eyes wandered over the poster. She thought it looked good; it didn't reveal much but the beautiful artwork and simple description had Elsa intrigued.

"I was thinking we could go tonight," Anna added.

Elsa read the theatre's address, she had heard of Liljevegen; it was a shady area of town known for... questionable activities.

"Liljevegen doesn't have the best reputation, Anna. Are you sure you want to go?" Elsa asked.

"It looked fine when I went there..." her sister replied. "And besides,  _Kristoff_  went to see this show so it must be good!"

Elsa knew Kristoff claimed to dislike the hype surrounding her and Anna's relationship, so if he had gone to see this play then it must be something special. And she was interested herself, regardless of the theatre's location.

"Okay then, it's a date!" Elsa said, giving her sister her favourite seductive smile.

* * *

When night had fallen over Arendelle, the royal sisters were in Anna's room getting ready to go and see the play.

In order to avoid being recognised - they found performers sometimes got stage fright when they knew the two of them were watching - Anna and Elsa had decided to disguise themselves as commoners. They each wore wooden peasant shoes with a plain long skirt and a blouse. Their blouses laced up at the front and they wore nothing underneath, nor a bodice over the top as they usually did, so each sister felt free and slightly naughty.

Elsa was so, so tempted to reach out and touch Anna's soft, yielding flesh as she helped her fasten the laces of her blouse, but she had always told herself she could look, but not touch. When,  _if_  Anna ever wanted to take things further in their relationship, Elsa had decided that she would let her younger sister make the first move.

Anna tightened and tied the laces over Elsa's full bosom, forcing herself to look away when she realised she was staring, as usual; Elsa's breasts had proven to be particularly enticing to her eyes ever since Anna had first looked at them up close at the coronation party last year.

"What should we do with our hair?" Anna asked to distract herself once their blouses were laced. "We should probably do something different if we don't want people to recognise us, since we do both kinda wear it in the same styles all the time..."

Elsa briefly brought an elegant hand to her chin as she thought of an idea. "How about we trade hairstyles for the night? You style my hair in your braids, and I braid yours how I normally wear mine!"

"That's perfect!" Anna replied, smiling back at her sister. She turned around and felt Elsa begin to undo her braids and gently comb through her hair with her fingers.

"I love your hair, Anna," Elsa murmured. "It's so soft. And the colour is so bright! It's beautiful."

"Thank you, Elsa. But I prefer yours. I've never seen anyone else with hair as light as yours before, it's... heavenly!" Anna said, as Elsa gathered her hair into a single thick braid and placed it over Anna's shoulder.

"I don't know if it's 'heavenly,'" Elsa replied when Anna came behind her to undo her own braid. "I often wonder whether it's only this colour because of my powers..."

"Well, I love it, whatever the reason," said Anna, running her hand through the length of it before separating it into two sections and braiding each one. She turned Elsa around to admire her work. "My style suits you," she commented. "But I prefer the way you normally wear it."

"It does feel a little strange with two braids instead of one," Elsa said, taking one of her braids in each hand. She looked at Anna and her new luxuriantly thick braid, somehow more sophisticated than her usual style, though much less cute. "I don't think many people will recognise us like this!"

"We're just two ordinary peasant girls going out for a night at the theatre," Anna said, draping a hooded cloak over Elsa's shoulders and tying it in place.

"Which means we'll be treated just the same as everyone else," Elsa replied, taking Anna's cloak from where it lay on the bed and fastening it around her sister. "It'll certainly be an interesting experience!"

"I think we're ready! We have our disguises, and I have our money," Anna said, and patted a pocket on her skirt, jingling the coins that were inside.

"Then, let's go!" Elsa said, offering Anna her arm.

Anna linked her own arm through Elsa's and the two sisters went out to begin a night they would never forget.

They walked through the town, the sound of their wooden shoes echoing on the stones. The people they saw paid no attention to them, seeing only two peasant girls. The royal sisters found it strange and somewhat relaxing not to be met with adoring stares and attention wherever they went; it made a nice change from usual.

Anna led Elsa to Liljevegen and when they arrived she could see that the theatre was now open for business. The doors were wide open and there was a red light shining from a lamp within.

Elsa thought it looked like an old vaudeville-style theatre, popular when their parents were young and still popular with the common folk of Arendelle. She had never been to a venue like this before and wondered how it would differ from the more distinguished theatres that she and Anna usually attended.

Holding hands, they joined the end of the long line of people waiting to get in - the first time either of them had ever done so - and waited patiently until it was their turn.

"Two tickets for 'True Love's Passions,' please!" Anna said, taking out the money.

"Would you ladies like a couple's box?" the plain, dark-haired woman behind the counter asked. "It's an excellent deal and not much more expensive than our standard seats."

Anna glanced at Elsa, who shrugged to show she didn't mind. "Sure! We'll take one!" Anna said to the woman, and handed over the appropriate amount of money.

The brunette took the coins, smiled and quickly looked each one of them over before handing Anna the tickets.

"Thank you!" Anna said as she took them.

"Enjoy the show," the woman said, and winked at Elsa.

Elsa blushed as she walked down the corridor with Anna, she had never been so openly checked out by a woman before. She felt rather aware of herself, and yet at the same time somehow separated from her usual self in her peasant garments. The night was proving to be interesting already and Elsa wondered what else would happen before it ended.

Further down the corridor, the sisters were met by someone they first thought was a boy, but as they got closer her curves revealed her to be a female usher in men's clothes with her hair cut short.

"Good evening! Allow me to show you to your seats," the woman said, holding out her hand for their tickets.

"Thanks," Anna said, giving her the tickets and taking them again once the woman had seen where they were sitting.

She and Elsa followed the woman, who led them up some stairs and along more twisting corridors before stopping in front of a red baize door at the end of a row of identical ones.

The woman opened the door and held it for Elsa and Anna to enter the box. "You've got the best view in the house, you lucky ladies," she said before smiling and closing the door behind her after she left.

The box was much more lower-class than any the royal sisters were used to, but it wasn't unpleasant. It had a smaller, more intimate feeling and a sense of privacy and separation from the crowd, whose hum carried up to them from down below in the stalls.

The theatre had a somewhat familiar smell about it that neither sister could quite describe, it was like old clothes in a crowded closet but with a hint of something else, possibly excitement...

"This is nice!" Elsa said, discarding her cloak and taking a seat on the soft red couch that was the main feature of the box.

"Look! We got wine! And chocolate," Anna said excitedly, going up to a small table by the wall from which she took two round, dark chocolates. Anna flopped onto the couch next to Elsa and held a chocolate up to her sister's lips.

Elsa bit into it, breaking the chocolate and dripping the strawberry cream filling onto Anna's fingers. The slight bitterness of the dark chocolate contrasted with the sweetness of the centre and it was utterly delicious. Elsa sighed after she swallowed, her eyes not leaving Anna's.

Anna gently pushed the rest of the chocolate into Elsa's mouth before licking her fingers clean, she hummed approvingly as she tasted the strawberry flavour from the chocolate.

Then Elsa took the other chocolate from Anna's hand, it had melted slightly with the warmth of her skin and left a smear on her sister's palm when Elsa removed it. Elsa put the whole chocolate into Anna's awaiting mouth, feeling the wetness of her tongue on her finger when she pushed it in. While Anna ate it, Elsa took Anna's hand in hers and lifted it to her lips to lick off the melted chocolate.

Anna felt a rush of feelings at the sensation of Elsa's warm tongue on her palm. She pulled her sister towards her and crashed their mouths together, needing to be close to her and to feel the physicality of their True Love's connection.

Each sister lost herself in feeling the warmth of the other's mouth and tasting the chocolate on the other's lips.

They parted to regain their breath and Anna sighed happily, simply gazing at Elsa and thinking that everything was so wonderful right now. She unfastened her cloak and draped it onto the couch; she was feeling warm after her and Elsa's more-than-sisterly bonding. Anna didn't want to spoil it in any way, but tonight was about trying new things as well as enjoying the usual feeling of just being together.

Neither Anna nor Elsa drunk alcohol very often and when they did it was usually with meals, so Anna didn't want to risk either of them getting drunk and ruining things, but she wanted to try it. "Not that this evening isn't perfect as it is," Anna said. "But I think we should try the wine. Do you want some?"

"Of course!" Elsa watched as her sister bounded back over to the table and carefully carried over the uncorked bottle of wine and the two glasses.

She handed one glass to Elsa and filled it with the deep red liquid, trying not to spill it and succeeding. Then Anna filled her own and put the bottle to one side, where she wouldn't be able to accidentally knock it over. The two sisters shared a glance and clinked their glasses together before sitting back to taste the wine and wait for the show to begin.

Elsa took a small sip of the wine to judge its flavour. It was cheaper and stronger than what she was accustomed to, so Elsa knew she would have to drink it slowly to stop it from affecting her too much. She looked down at the stalls out of curiosity and saw that the seats were packed. There were some men sitting in the back rows and distributed here and there throughout the audience, but it seemed to be mostly composed of ladies, some in foreign dress. Along the walls Elsa noticed other boxes that she couldn't see into and presumed that no one could see into theirs either.

"It's nice to sit by ourselves rather than next to strangers," Elsa commented. "Somebody might have recognised us if we sat down there."

"Yeah..." Anna replied. "I wonder why the ticket lady offered us a couple's box."

"We were holding hands. And she had no way of knowing that we're sisters so she probably thought we're..."

"Oh..."

Again, Elsa and Anna felt the slight confusion and awkwardness when they remembered that most sisters weren't as close as they were, but then again, most sisters didn't share the bond of True Love, either.

And neither Anna nor Elsa could think of anyone they would rather be in a couple with than each other.

The red velvet curtains twitched on the stage and the crowd quietened down as they sensed the performance was about to begin. Then the curtains parted to reveal a backdrop painted a deep red colour. The stage also contained a large, low object covered with a red sheet, but most importantly, the actresses who stood at the front of the stage. One was dressed as Anna and the other was dressed as Elsa and clung to her frozen sister.

The real Elsa and Anna watched a brief re-enactment of the Thaw, sticking more to the true events than Olaf's play had. The actress playing Anna had ginger hair that was naturally curly, though this wasn't really noticeable unless one looked closely at her twin braids. Elsa's actress was shorter and more tanned than the real Elsa. Naturally, her hair was not as light, but it was almost a close match. And the two women had an undeniable chemistry about them that was evident in every touch and glance that they shared.

The two actresses walked hand in hand towards the large object on the stage then both pulled the red covering off, revealing it to be a bed. The two of them sat down on the end of it.

"Elsa, I was wondering," the red-haired actress began. "Do you think it was enough? I know 'love will thaw' but maybe we have to do more. Just to make sure I'm not still frozen somewhere inside."

"Why? Do you feel all right, Anna?" the blonde actress asked. She brought her hand to the other woman's face.

"Well, I do feel a bit cold... But I know what will thaw me!"

"Tell me! I'll do anything, Anna!"

"A True Love's kiss!" the redhead replied.

Elsa and Anna smiled at each other, they thought the play was quite silly so far, but rather cute, nevertheless. They turned back to the stage to watch as the blonde brought her other hand to the redhead's face and softly united their lips, accompanied by squeals and cheers from the audience.

The actresses stayed connected, deepening their kiss. The audience, and the royal sisters, could see their intertwining tongues as the blonde and the redhead passionately caressed one another, moaning softly.

Anna's actress brought her head back. "It's not enough!" she whined, breathlessly. "Elsa, I think you have to kiss me  _everywhere_ , just to make sure I'm totally thawed!" Then she did something that neither Elsa nor Anna imagined they would see when they had left their home that night, and quickly stripped off all her clothes, lay back on the bed and spread her legs, exposing the pinkness of her slit in between them.

Anna's eyes widened when she realised what was going on. She was glad she wasn't drinking any wine at that moment because she would have sprayed it all over the place. She looked to see whether the rest of the audience was as surprised as she was by what the actresses pretending to be her and Elsa were beginning to do right there on the stage, but the other people were watching with eager anticipation. Anna saw a man in the audience with his hand down the front of his pants. Immediately, she turned her eyes to her sister who was blushing, staring as her double disrobed.

Feeling Anna's eyes on her, Elsa turned and awkwardly met her gaze. "Do you want to leave?" she asked.

"No, let's stay." Anna could sense that Elsa was uncomfortable, and she felt embarrassed herself, but Anna wasn't the sort of person to leave before something was over; they had paid to watch this show, so that's what they were going to do. And she also found watching the two women impersonating herself and her sister pleasantly and illicitly arousing. Anna took a large drink from her wineglass and turned back to the stage.

Elsa thought it all felt unreal, but she was compelled to stay and watch the two naked actresses kissing and fondling each other's breasts.

Both she and Anna were familiar with what was going on from their own research in the castle's large and eclectic collection of books on almost every subject imaginable. Separately, at different stages during their lonely youth, Anna and Elsa had explored themselves while secretly reading the many books of erotica from the library.

However it was different seeing it off the page.

Elsa had never seen another person fully naked before and she found that the sight of them, especially the one who looked like Anna, affected her more than the books had ever done. She could hear her heart beating loudly and was surprised by her reactions; Elsa still held the glass of wine in her hand but it hadn't frozen.

The actress playing Elsa began to kiss between the other woman's legs and soon the blonde was on all fours with the redhead's legs over her shoulders. Anna's actress' toes curled in pleasure as her bosom heaved and she gasped, calling Elsa's name.

Of course, Elsa knew it...  _sex_... was natural and healthy... She just wasn't used to it all being out in the open. For her it had always been something secret and hidden, only explored on rare, clandestine occasions by herself... Not dissimilar to her powers. In fact, Elsa had found it even helped her to deal with her powers. It calmed her magic when she was aroused in this way. It made sense, since she now knew that love will thaw, love in all its forms...

Elsa could feel intense heat in her face and her hands, spreading to other places too as she watched the blonde actress sliding her fingers in and out of her own pink centre while she pleasured the redhead. The sound of their moans was intoxicating...

Elsa tried to distract herself by thinking of her status as Queen. Everyone in this theatre was probably breaking numerous laws... But Elsa knew this place wasn't a brothel, and the audience was simply watching... so it was not exactly  _illegal_.

However, impersonating the Queen  _was_  illegal, even if Elsa had relaxed that law since all the business with these plays had started... And she didn't find it insulting, this was something Elsa secretly wanted to do with her sister, even if she had told herself she would never attempt it unless Anna did something first...

And Elsa could not deny, when she watched the actresses role-playing as her and Anna position themselves and rub their womanhoods together, that it was beautiful, and  _extremely_  satisfying.

The actress' rhythm quickened, their cries echoing through the theatre as they moaned and called the names of the royal sisters, until they went limp against each other. They stayed panting against one another briefly, until they left the bed, both covered in a sheen of sweat and completely naked. They joined hands, faced the applauding audience and bowed before the curtains closed on them.

When the murmur of the crowd below began to rise again in the interval between the sections of the show, Elsa turned to her sister, whom she had just watched having sex with herself. She felt the need to say something, but didn't know what. Luckily Anna broke the silence between them.

"That was... different. A good different, I think..."

"Yeah..."

"I wonder what the others will be like."

The awkward silence descended again. They broke eye contact.

Elsa realised she was still holding her almost full wineglass and sipped it absentmindedly until it was empty. She put it on the wooden arm of the couch, not feeling the desire for any more, since she was already slightly lightheaded. Elsa wondered how she was going to get through the next two performances...

The curtains soon opened again and the crowd quietened down as they saw an actress dressed as Elsa sitting on a throne, which now replaced the bed of the previous performance.

"My dear sister," the actress said as a redhead dressed as Anna entered the stage. "I have summoned you here for your punishment."

"But Elsa, what did I do?"

"I caught you touching yourself while looking at my portrait."

"Oh, Elsa! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough, Anna," the blonde actress said. "As punishment, I order you to give me as much pleasure as you gave yourself."

"But we're sisters! It's forbidden!" the redhead protested, rather half-heartedly, Anna thought.

"And I am your Queen so you must obey me!" The blonde stood up and peeled off her dress, revealing she was completely naked underneath.

Anna watched, faintly amused. She knew the real Elsa would never order her around like that. And she also knew that the real Elsa did not have any blemishes on her perfect body, unlike the actress currently playing her who had a mole on her stomach.

Anna knew Elsa was in fact flawless from when she had secretly spied on her taking a bath. And Elsa had  _not_  caught  _her_  when she had touched herself. Anna wondered if she dared to do it again now that Elsa would actually be able to see her... The need was getting stronger each minute...

Elsa's actress, now naked, sat down on the throne and spread her legs for the redhead. Anna could see that her womanhood was completely shaved, unlike those of the last two actresses. She guessed that was because this woman probably wasn't a natural blonde, unlike the real Elsa.

"Now get on your knees!" the blonde actress ordered.

Anna felt desire begin to pool stronger within her, making her centre throb at the thought of doing to Elsa what the actress playing herself now did.

The redhead brought her lips to the blonde's lower ones, they couldn't see clearly, but the sounds that arose from the stage made it obvious what she was doing.

Elsa watched her thespian double moan with pleasure as she ran her hands through her partner's red hair. It all almost became too much for her when she imagined doing the same to the real Anna, feeling those soft red tresses in her fingers as her sister's tongue...

The heat increased between Elsa's legs and she tore her eyes away, looking at the audience instead. However, amongst the crowd, she saw some people she recognised. The wives of two of her council members were entwined in the back of the theatre, somewhat obscured by the shadows, but Elsa still recognised the two young women. This made it feel too real, suddenly. Elsa shifted in her seat and felt a sensation like a jolt of electricity surge through her when her hand brushed against Anna's. Her heart thumped loudly when Anna grabbed her hand and squeezed.

They could hear noises coming from the box next to theirs, high-pitched moans mirroring those made by the blonde on the stage as the redhead's tongue brought her to her climax.

Elsa looked at Anna, who was still watching the performance. She gripped her sister's hand, focusing on Anna's touch, the most real thing about this whole experience. Elsa swallowed and looked back at the stage.

But what she saw only turned her on even more, and she was finding it increasingly difficult to control her... reactions... Elsa's hand clenched on her skirt and she felt heat and a slight wetness between her thighs while she watched the actress playing herself lift the redhead onto her lap, lift her clothes off and penetrate her with her fingers, sucking at her freckled neck and breasts as she did so.

Elsa sneaked another look at her sister. She wanted to see if Anna felt the same as her, physically, because of watching this show.

Anna's lips were parted, her breathing heavy and her face flushed. She turned to Elsa. She noticed her sister's blushing cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes, which met Anna's briefly before both sisters looked away, embarrassed. Anna could tell that all this was clearly having the same effect on Elsa as it was on herself and was comforted by that.

The redhead shuddered and whimpered onstage as the blonde actress brought her over the edge.

"I think you've learned your lesson. Next time you invite me to watch if you touch yourself again," the blonde said before the curtains closed on them, to more applause from the audience.

Elsa thought the acting had been wooden, and the actresses not as beautiful as the first couple, but it had still left her more aroused. And she was fighting the urge to do something about it.

Seeing these women act out their fantasies about the two of them made Elsa and Anna acknowledge the fact that their attraction to each other had always been there ever since they had met each other again after their thirteen-year separation.

Whenever Elsa had secretly read those books since her reunion with Anna, she always cast the characters as herself and Anna as she read about their amorous activities, gaining even more pleasure from the stories when she imagined acting them out with her sister. And unbeknownst to Elsa, Anna did the exact same thing.

But until now, both of them had kept fantasy completely separate from reality. The performance was bringing both Elsa and Anna closer to pursuing a fully intimate bond with her sister, the idea of which felt so natural to each of them, but had been prevented by both girls' shyness and reluctance to change the wonderful way things currently were between them. They both found that they were eagerly waiting for the next play to start, otherwise they knew they would end up turning their attentions towards each other if they didn't have something else to distract them soon...

The third and final performance began and the curtain revealed the bed from the first play on the stage again, except pushed further forward, so Elsa and Anna had a perfect view of the red-haired actress pretending to be asleep under the covers.

A blonde actress dressed as Elsa entered the stage and crept up to the bed.

Whoever had written this play - or whatever was the right word for this sort of performance - had clearly heard about the extravagant efforts that Elsa went through a couple of months ago to give Anna a perfect birthday, and had made the obvious assumption about her hidden motives for doing so.

"Happy birthday, Anna! Wake up, it's time to open your presents!" the blonde called, softly.

What happened next was too much for Elsa. It was as if they had tapped into her consciousness and put her favourite fantasy on the stage, the hottest fantasy of all.

The blonde actress pulled the covers off the redhead, revealing her petite naked body underneath. She gasped. "Anna! Why are you naked?"

"Well, it's my birthday, so I'm wearing my birthday suit!" the redhead replied. "And now I'm going to claim my birthday present!" She pulled the actress playing Elsa onto the bed above her, kissing her fiercely, grabbing her backside.

They stayed entwined, moaning together, the redhead's hands groping the blonde's body. Then the two women sat up on the bed. Anna's actress slowly unfastened the blonde's clothes, kissing the other woman's skin as she revealed it until they were both naked together. She pushed Elsa's actress onto her back then slid a finger inside her, coaxing a moan out of the blonde. The redhead quickened her movements, watching the other woman writhe to her rhythm. She brought her free hand down between her own legs and eased a finger into herself, matching her movements with her other hand as she continued to finger the blonde.

The real Anna found it too much, too hot watching the woman who looked so much like her sister being brought to such pleasure by another woman who looked so much like herself. Anna had to do something, she couldn't hold it back anymore. Her body was aching to be touched.

Before she started, Anna felt like she should say something, though what she was going to do was not exactly something you announce...

But Elsa wouldn't mind, Anna told herself. It was natural, everyone around them was doing it. Elsa wouldn't think she was being inappropriate, since she realised now that this theatre and this performance were intended specifically for these sort of activities.

Anyway, Anna wanted Elsa to see how much the idea of doing to her what the redhead onstage was doing to her double turned her on. Anna made the first move.

She let go of Elsa's hand, feeling her own palm now moist with sweat. She didn't know whether it was her own sweat or Elsa's and she didn't care, it turned her on even more.

Anna undid her blouse, pulling it out of the way until she freed one of her sensitive breasts. She cupped it in her hand and squeezed her nipple between her fingers. She bit her lip to contain her moan, her touch felt good, but it wasn't enough.

Anna used both hands to free herself of her skirts and underwear, sliding her panties down until they hung around her ankles then hitching her skirt up, holding it out of the way with her right hand. She lightly pressed a finger of her left hand between her legs, and she was so very, very wet. Anna slid her soaked finger slowly up to the sensitive little bud within her folds. She gasped, it felt so good... There was no way she could stop now. Everything, the setting, the effects of the wine, Elsa so close next to her, the forbidden feeling of it all heightened her senses so every little movement Anna made against herself sent shockwaves of pleasure right through her whole body.

Anna was still looking at the women on the stage, but she was conscious of her sister, whom she could see in her peripheral vision. She couldn't tell whether Elsa was watching her, but hoped she was. Anna found a rhythm and arched her back against the seat.

Elsa looked over when she felt the couch shift next to her. She saw Anna pleasuring herself, heard her panting breaths and the soft, delicious wet noises her sister's fingers made with her movements. She could see Anna's naked breast and was desperate to reach out and touch it, but found herself briefly touching her own instead, cupping them outside the fabric, her nipples stiffened and sensitive under the blouse.

Elsa pulled her hands away, but couldn't concentrate on anything else, the throbbing heat between her thighs consumed all her attention. She crossed her legs but that just made it worse. Elsa uncrossed them again and could smell the scent of her own arousal.

She gave in and decided to let go of her self-consciousness, it wasn't worth torturing herself by holding back her urges anymore. Only Anna would be able to see her, anyway, but she was watching the actresses and wouldn't notice Elsa watching  _her_. And something about Anna being so close, even if she did see her, would be another step closer to that perfect union with her sister that Elsa sought.

Elsa's hand moved, as if of its own volition, down the waistband of her skirt and panties, pressing against her skin, down through the curling hair of her crotch. She thought of Anna the whole time, imagining Anna doing this to her... Elsa moaned as she slid a finger into herself, her core was so hot and wet... It wouldn't take long, she was so wound up already...

Anna turned her eyes to Elsa as soon as she heard her make that enticing little noise and brought herself even closer to her climax when she saw what Elsa was doing right next to her. She saw Elsa's hand down her skirt, her hardened nipples pressing against the fabric of her blouse with each of her panting breaths. Anna thrust herself harder against her fingertips at the glorious sight. "Elsa!" she cried, breathlessly, almost there...

When her eyes met Anna's Elsa felt the need to connect with her, knowing instinctively that a simple touch from her True Love would immediately push her into that blissful oblivion. She reached for Anna's right hand and squeezed it in her left one.

That touch was enough. Their connection sent Anna and Elsa into euphoria and everything around them faded except for the sensation of her sister's touch combined with her own, and the sound of their voices crying out in wordless ecstasy, and pleasure, pure, indescribable pleasure...

When they surfaced again, both breathing hard, it was to the sound of applause as "True Love's Passions" ended and the curtains closed over the stage for the final time.

Anna and Elsa simply gazed at the beauty they saw next to them, each sister admiring the other's flushed face as she regained her breath and her train of thought. Something had been lifted between them yet again, making it much less awkward as they reluctantly let go of each other's hands and rearranged their clothes. They could hear the hum of noise all around them as the audience began to leave the theatre.

Elsa stood up and put on her cloak, feeling invigorated after her shared experience with her sister. "That certainly was different," she said. "Did you know it was going to be... like that?"

"No," Anna replied as she wiggled back into her panties. "I had no idea! But I'm glad it was." She tied the fastenings of her own cloak and walked towards the door.

"Me, too." Elsa smiled shyly and lowered her eyes before holding the door open for Anna and placing a hand on her lower back to guide her out. "But, you know..." Elsa let the door swing closed behind her once they left the box.

"Hm?" Anna turned back towards her sister.

"None of them were as beautiful as the real you," Elsa said, looking deep into Anna's eyes, showing how strong her love for her sister was with her intense gaze.

"Elsa..." Anna looked up at her, overwhelmed by Elsa's smile, her beauty, the fact that this amazing woman was both her sister and her soulmate, her  _everything_...

They were brought out of their reverie by the sound of footsteps behind them as the hallway began to fill with audience members exiting the theatre. The sisters held hands and walked together, through the hallways and down the stairs, out of the theatre's doors and into the warm air of the summer night. They had both changed since they had last breathed that air, and they felt rejuvenated.

"Hey!" Anna tugged Elsa's hand as they began to walk along the street, slowing down their pace. "Is that Inga over there? With Greta?" Anna whispered.

Outside the theatre they could make out the shape of Inga, the actress who had played Elsa in Olaf's play, pressing Greta against the wall. The redhead's hands were in Inga's loose blonde hair, their mouths and bodies interlocked.

"It looks like it!" Elsa whispered in reply.

The two actresses were too engrossed with each other to see Anna and Elsa watching them, but they wouldn't have recognised the sisters anyway if they did. They were fully-clothed, but were somehow much more intimate than anything Elsa and Anna had just seen on the stage. Their passion gave the sisters the desire to kiss, too, but each girl just placed her arm around the other's waist, tighter and lower than they usually did, and walked towards the castle.

The royal sisters felt pleased. They didn't quite know it, but their love had inspired many others and brought countless lives together in happiness.

"I'm glad you suggested we see that show," Elsa said.

"Me too," Anna replied, smiling up at Elsa. She was about to say that it was thanks to Kristoff - whom she had forgotten about up to that moment - that she found out about it, but decided not to mention him. At least now Anna realised why her friend had been so awkward around her earlier. She owed him, although Anna was disturbed by the idea of  _Kristoff_  watching the show they had just seen... But still, it was good to know they would have his support, along with the whole kingdom's support, if they took their relationship even further.

So many people liked the idea of her and Elsa being together intimately in that way... The only question was: why hadn't they done it themselves?

The sisters walked along in silent thought through the streets, back to their home. Elsa and Anna lowered the hoods of their cloaks to show the guards at the open gates who they were, then walked across the courtyard and into the castle.

All the servants had gone to bed at this late hour and the two sisters quietly climbed the stairs until they reached the hall where Elsa's room was. They halted outside her door, decorated with blue snowflake motifs.

Anna felt her heart race in anticipation, hoping that this was going to be the night she had been waiting for, that after their experiences at the theatre they could be closer than ever...

Elsa was nervous.  _Just do it!_  she told herself. She knew she would regret it forever if she didn't even ask, even if it was technically breaking her rule about waiting for Anna to make the first move... Even if they had both already watched themselves being intimate together on numerous occasions earlier that night...

"Anna?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

Elsa looked into her sister's eyes at that moment and knew she wouldn't refuse. "Would you like to stay with me tonight?"

"Of course!" Anna had spent many nights on sleepovers with Elsa since their reunion, but now she knew what her sister meant. She could feel it was time to truly join with Elsa as no two people had ever been joined before; bound by blood, passion and True Love.

Anna opened the door that had been closed to her for so long and went inside.

Elsa lit the lamp on her bedside table while Anna locked the door behind them and took off her cloak. She wandered over to Elsa and reached up to undo the fastenings of her cloak, then turned her attention to undoing Elsa's braids.

"You look beautiful with your hair loose," Anna commented, once Elsa's light-blonde hair flowed around her shoulders and down her back. "Well, you always look beautiful however you dress or wear your hair..." Anna took a deep breath, realising that what she was about to say sounded clichéd, even though it was true... "Elsa, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen!"

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa replied, smiling with pure joy. "And  _you're_  the most beautiful person  _I've_  ever seen." She went behind Anna and gently loosened her braid, stroking her sister's red hair until it lay smooth against her back.

Anna turned around, taking Elsa's face in her hands to pull her into a kiss. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's slender body and held her close. Their kiss inevitably deepened, but they had never let things become this heated between them before. Elsa opened her mouth against Anna's, moaning softly when their tongues touched.

Both warm and blushing, they parted for air, gazing at each other and breathing heavily.

Anna removed herself from her sister's embrace and sat down on the bed, kicking off her shoes. "What shall we do?" she asked.

"Anything," Elsa replied, sitting next to her and kicking off her own shoes to join Anna's.

"Well, I have an idea," Anna said, and began to unlace the front of her blouse. When it was loosened, she lifted it up over her head and tossed it aside.

Elsa had already begun to take off her own, but she was distracted by the sight of Anna's freckled skin illuminated by the lamplight and soon felt Anna assist her to take it off quicker.

They sat topless together, their bodies a million times more beautiful than those of the women at the show.

Anna kissed her sister, pressing her soft naked flesh against Elsa's and pushing her gently back onto the bed. Anna climbed on top of her, whimpering when she felt Elsa's hands softly stroke down her naked back then come to rest at her hips.

Anna brought her own hands down to caress Elsa's breasts, then manoeuvred herself downwards, kissing as she went, until her face rested between them. Anna always liked to admire Elsa's breasts and only sometimes got caught staring, but unclothed and this close they were magnificent. She brought her mouth to the soft flesh and kissed each breast, licked each nipple, feeling them harden with her touch, listening to Elsa's adorable little moans.

She kissed lower down below her sister's breasts, lightly kissing her stomach. Anna felt Elsa tense beneath her, aware of her ticklishness. She moved back up to lay her cheek in between Elsa's perfect breasts again and sighed against her sister's soft skin. She looked up into Elsa's beautiful face and Anna felt so glad that she was the only person with the right and the privilege to be this close to Elsa, the most beautiful of all women. Anna could hear Elsa's heartbeat against her ear and thought of the same blood running through her own veins, and her own once frozen heart thawed both by Elsa's love for her and her own love for Elsa. No two people would ever be as close as the two of them.

Elsa's thoughts were similar as she reached down to stroke Anna's hair, and gazed adoringly at the sister who loved her so much. So much that she had given her life for Elsa, and Elsa's love for her had brought her back. Their love was the strongest, most beautiful force and Elsa was in awe of it. She could see it in Anna's eyes and knew that tonight they would become closer than they had ever been. "Anna, I love you," Elsa said.

"And I love you, Elsa," Anna replied, taking her sister's hand and kissing it. "Are you ready?"

"Yes..."

Anna squeezed her hand before letting it go to take off the rest of Elsa's clothes. Then at last Elsa was naked beneath her, her legs open in readiness. Anna reached between them and gently stroked her sister's soft golden hair with the back of her hand, feeling the heat of her sex and making Elsa's breathing quicken.

Anna used her thumbs to part Elsa's lips and leaned in to kiss the wet pink flesh of her sister's most intimate area. Anna licked and tasted Elsa's wetness, finding it as beautifully delicious as the rest of her, then glided her tongue up her sister's slit until she met with the bundle of nerve endings at the top, provoking a loud gasp of pleasure from Elsa.

Anna reached her hand up until she found Elsa's and held it tightly, wanting to be joined with Elsa as much as she possibly could. She continued stroking her sister's sensitive bud with her tongue then slid a single finger of her free hand into her core. Elsa was hotter and wetter inside than Anna had ever imagined and she felt heat between her own legs in response.

Anna's touches sent a surge of sensation through Elsa's entire body, better than anything she had ever felt before. "Anna!" she cried out, gripping her sister's hand.

Anna removed her mouth and her finger to check that her sister was all right. She looked up to see Elsa gazing back at her, her cheeks flushed, her eyelids half closed, looking at Anna with such desire.

"Don't stop!" Elsa whispered desperately.

Anna smiled and squeezed her hand before returning to Elsa's secret place. With her other hand, Anna found her sister's pleasure centre, like a little jewel nestled in her folds. She pressed her finger against it, lightly moving in little circles, which was what she usually liked to do to herself. Elsa seemed to like it, too, and gasped when Anna put more pressure on her with her finger.

She kept going in a steady rhythm, then leaned in and pressed her pointed tongue against Elsa's entrance, pushing it in as far as she could, feeling her sister writhe under her. Anna licked back up and replaced her finger with her tongue, then put her mouth over the hardened nub and sucked. Anna brought her sister over the edge, Elsa's moans rose in a crescendo echoing her pleasure.

Elsa felt pleasure beyond anything she had ever dreamed. Her world dissolved until the only thing she was conscious of was Anna and the sensations of their connection. The orgasm brought tears to Elsa's eyes, stronger than anything she had ever felt before because Anna, her sister, her True Love, had brought her to it.

Anna sat up, watching her sister ride the aftershocks of her climax. When Elsa calmed down, she looked up at Anna, her eyes shining with love, her hair spread on the pillow under her, wearing an expression of pure bliss.

Anna smiled down at Elsa with her lips wet and her nipples stiff with arousal from pleasing her sister.

"Anna..." Elsa breathed, and pulled her beloved sister down to kiss her in gratitude for the pleasure Anna had just given her, for the love Anna had always shown her, for just  _being_.

Elsa tasted her own juices on her sister's lips and wanted to know what Anna tasted like, too. She rolled over until Anna was underneath her and cupped both of her sister's breasts while passionately covering her freckled face with kisses. Elsa moved down, licking the freckles on Anna's shoulder, then those at the tops of her breasts, feeling Anna's breathing hitch when she brushed her hot, wet tongue over her nipple.

She removed her hands from her sister's breasts and pulled off her skirt. Elsa could see a dark patch of dampness on Anna's underwear from her arousal and pulled her panties down, too, until there was nothing separating her from Anna's beautiful red-haired womanhood. Elsa brought her lips down to kiss it, feeling Anna's wetness on her mouth. She licked her lips and tasted Anna's essence on them, Elsa thought Anna tasted like her, only better. She kissed her way back up across Anna's stomach and breasts then latched onto a nipple while her fingers explored Anna's folds, stroking the moist flesh within.

Anna gasped and ran her fingers through Elsa's hair, then moaned at the beauty of the feelings, the silkiness of her sister's hair in her hands, the heat of her mouth on her breast and the pressure of her fingers, stirring pleasure that Anna had never been able to summon herself.

Elsa stroked and pressed the hardened bud she found, then turned the attention of her mouth to Anna's other nipple, mirroring the actions of her fingers down below with her tongue. She lowered her fingers slowly, Anna moaning desperately when Elsa removed the pressure from her sensitive spot. Elsa moved her mouth from Anna's breast to her lips, capturing and muffling her moans before sliding her fingers slowly inside her core.

Anna arched her back, breaking the kiss, and gasped for breath, knowing she was so close to her release because of Elsa's magical touch.

Elsa looked down at Anna's face as she brought her towards the edge of ecstasy, glad that she could bring her such pleasure, glad that they were this close at last, closer than either of them had ever thought possible during the agonising years of their isolation and the excruciating few days of the Eternal Winter last year.

But now all that was over and the two sisters' love had healed them. This union fully bound them together, giving them everything they had ever craved and more in this perfect relationship that was all the more intense because they loved each other both as a sister and a lover.

Elsa curled her fingers inside Anna, brushing them against her hidden sweet spot while she pressed her thumb against her other pleasure centre. And Anna felt pure joy and bliss wash over her, emanating from where Elsa touched her, so intense and beautiful, more wonderful than anything she could ever experience by herself or with anyone other than Elsa, her True Love, her soulmate and her sister, the closest bond that could ever be.

Elsa felt Anna shudder around her as she gripped her shoulders and thrust up against her fingers, crying out while pleasure engulfed her.

When she felt it fading, Anna held Elsa close, pressing their bodies together and they lay still, listening to the sounds of their hearts as they settled into a steady rhythm after their exertions, beating together in sync, powered by their True Love.

Elsa felt Anna wince slightly when she removed her fingers from her sister's still-sensitive core, then looked up into her eyes while licking and sucking Anna's essence off them.

"Elsa!" Anna said softly. She had never thought it possible to love someone as much as she loved Elsa. She had thought their love was strong before but now that they had fully expressed their love in its physical form and felt the sheer overwhelming pleasure that they could bring each other, Anna knew that she and Elsa had surpassed all ordinary forms of love.

What they had was something beyond all words, something that exceeded the mortal realm and touched the divine. Elsa could feel it as she looked into Anna's eyes and knew that everything that they had ever been through together, everything that had ever kept them apart had been worth experiencing and had happened for a reason, had been necessary to bring them back together stronger than ever and utterly inseparable as they now were.

"Anna!" Elsa breathed, softly cupping her cheek and uniting their mouths.

As their lips joined in another passionate kiss, Elsa and Anna felt happier than ever that they were together.

They had the love of each other, along with the support of their citizens who would support their True Love in every way that they expressed it. And it was with fond amusement that they would later remember how something so simple as a play had made them discard their worries and trust in each other's love, guiding them to their ultimate pleasure to be experienced together again and again from that day onwards.

For now, bathed in the beauty of their bond, Anna and Elsa both rested their heads next to each other and fell asleep, lulled by the other's soft breathing, joined in True Love forevermore.


End file.
